The Test
by girlmoustakis
Summary: This is the beginning of Hockenberry's downfall and the next three years of his life. All his problems stem from his teenage son, Andrew. This also involves TOUR OR DUTY with TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL.


**HUBBARD STREET**

**THE TEST**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. CHARLIE'S BAR. MORNING

FRANCIS DOC HOCKENBERRY is sitting on a barstool. CHARLIE THE BARTENDER is wiping some glasses. Charlie is holding an AA poster.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

You realize, Frank, this could put me out of business. A bar does not display a poster for AA.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know, Charlie. But where else can the right people see it? There's nothing wrong with booze. It's just not right for everybody. Who knows? If I had seen it earlier, my life might have been different. I'm a drunk. I will always be a drunk.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Yeah, but you had reasons.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And so do all the other drunks in here and on the street. I was lucky. I found help. Now it's time to return the favor. Please Charlie?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

You're really on a crusade. Did Zek do this?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek had nothing to do with this. He works for the vets. I work with the vets who are drunks. I was out there for ten years and I don't remember anything. Now I have a life and I cherish it every day. I want to give them back theirs. Charlie, let me put it in the window. Please?

Another DRUNK comes in and sits on Doc's old stool. He motions to Charlie. Frank looks at Charlie.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That used to be me.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

I remember. I always knew there was someone special in there. You were just lost.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And now I'm found. God found me. Excuse me.

(gives hand to Charlie)

May I have the poster, please?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

It's my income.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's his life. He may have a wife or children. Who knows what he used to be?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

(giving him poster)

Go to him, Frank.

Frank walks over to the drunk with the poster and sits next to him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You look like a man who's thirsty?

DRUNK

Yeah, I am.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Can I buy you a drink?

DRUNK

Your money.

Frank points to the coffee and Charlie pours it and puts it in front of the drunk.

DRUNK

That's coffee. I want a beer.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My name is Francis. People call me Doc or Frank. Seeing you here has brought back memories. For ten years I sat in that very stool. Night after night, I'd drink myself to sleep. Some nights, as I would be walking home, I'd get jumped. Sometimes it was for money, other times for the hell of it. After awhile, I didn't even feel the pain. Has that ever happened to you?

DRUNK

I've been there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Last time I almost died. If it hadn't been for a friend I would have. He found me lying in the alley. I don't even remember the attack.

DRUNK

What do you want, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When was the last time you ate?

DRUNK

I don't know and I don't care. Now give me my beer or leave me alone.

Charlie looks at Frank while he grabs a bottle and is ready to open it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(nodding)

Go ahead.

Charlie gives him the drink. Frank looks at the poster. Charlie walks up to him.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Better luck next time. It took fifteen years to get this far. It's not going to happen overnight.

(looks at poster)

You can't do it alone. Put it in the window.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thanks, Charlie.

He goes to the window, puts it in and turns to Charlie.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

See you later, Doc.

Frank walks out.

CUT TO:

EXT. STREET. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

Frank is walking by the alley when a hand grabs him and pulls him in. Two men, FRIC and FRAC surround him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What do you want?

FRIC

You Frank Hockenberry?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, what do you want from me?

Fric looks at Frac who pulls out a bottle from a brown bag. They come closer, cornering Frank.

FRIC

(taking bottle)

We want you to drink.

Frac grabs Frank's arms. Fric opens the bottle and puts it in Frank's mouth.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why are you doing this?

FRIC

Our employer does not like his son living in a Juvenile home. He just wants to return the favor.

FRAC

You thought you had it safe. For three months your son was protecting you. Well, Junior is now in school. You're on your own.

FRIC

(putting bottle in Franks' face)

Now open up and drink.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, please. Take it away. I can't drink.

Fric puts the bottle in Frank's mouth and puts his head down.

FRIC

Drink up, like a good little boy.

He fights uselessly as people walk by and don't even stop. One drunk sitting on a bench looks up. It is ANDREW THE ANGEL in disguise.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. STREET ALLEY. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Fric and Frac stand over a crumpled Frank. Fric pours the remainder of the bottle on his clothes and pulls out a match. Frac stops him.

FRAC

He doesn't want him dead. Just take the wallet and watch. We'll make it look like a robbery.

FRIC

(pulling off wedding ring)

This is one trophy I want to keep.

He grabs the ring and they leave. Andrew still waits. Charlie walks by and sees Frank.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

(running to him)

Frank! Say something!

Andrew approaches. Charlie sees him as the drunk.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

You, call 911!

(to Frank)

Frank, wake up. Who did this to you?

(looks at Frank's hand)

Of all the things to steal.

Andrew comes back as the sound of a siren is heard offscreen.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM. MORNING -- LATER

ZEK ANDERSON is running down a hall to a room. He is stopped at the door by MONICA THE ANGEL dressed as a nurse.

MONICA - ANGEL

And where do you think you're going?

ZEK ANDERSON

He's my friend. I have to see him.

MONICA - ANGEL

After the doctor is finished with him. Now go and sit down.

ZEK ANDERSON

At least tell me what happened.

MONICA - ANGEL

Come with me.

They go to some chairs and sit down.

MONICA - ANGEL

He was attacked.

ZEK ANDERSON

How and why?

MONICA - ANGEL

We don't know. All we know is he was drunk.

ZEK ANDERSON

He hasn't had a drink in fifteen years.

MONICA - ANGEL

It didn't happen voluntarily. Someone made him do it. Why would they do this?

ZEK ANDERSON

It was three months ago. There was an incident with his son, Andrew. It's a common practice to beat up drunks on skid row. Andrew's friends did that and one died. Frank was working with him. He was finally getting through. To make a story short, Andrew ratted on them. They were sent to Juvenile hall.

MONICA - ANGEL

What about Andrew?

ZEK ANDERSON

The judge gave him three months of community service. He worked with his dad on skid row. Andrew went back to school today and Frank was on his own again.

MONICA - ANGEL

You think the boys did it?

ZEK ANDERSON

No, it's not possible. Frank's a pretty strong guy. It had to be someone working with them.

MONICA - ANGEL

Or for them?

ZEK ANDERSON

He tries so hard to stay dry. This will destroy him.

Andrew the Angel appears. Only Monica sees him. He shakes his head.

MONICA - ANGEL

You must not give up, Mr. Anderson.

She looks back at Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It isn't good, Monica.

He pulls out a stopwatch and looks at it.

MONICA - ANGEL

(to Andrew)

It isn't fair.

A DOCTOR comes out.

DOCTOR

Nurse, can someone call his wife?

ZEK ANDERSON

(walking over)

I will. How is he?

DOCTOR

He's bleeding internally. We think it's his ulcer. It's imperative we operate immediately.

ZEK ANDERSON

Any other damage?

DOCTOR

We won't know till me go in.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll make the call now.

He goes to the nearest phone. Andrew goes to Monica. The doctor goes back inside.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He doesn't have a chance. I was not given orders to stop it.

MONICA - ANGEL

What's going to happen now?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Only the Father knows.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. MORNING. -- LATER

Frank is in bed after the surgery. He is in a coma. MAYLING HOCKENBERRY is by his side with Zek on the other. TESS THE ANGEL, dressed as a nurse, comes in. Zek looks up and recognizes her.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're not a nurse. I saw you at the trial. You were Andrew's lawyer. You're that Angel.

TESS - ANGEL

I have been many things, Mr. Anderson.

(checking Frank's pulse)

Now, I'm a nurse.

(putting hand down)

How are you doing, Frank?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I can't believe someone would do this to him. He never hurt anyone.

ZEK ANDERSON

But Andrew did, and they swore revenge. They knew where to hit. Where is Andrew?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I left a message at home. He should be there soon.

ZEK ANDERSON

Does he know?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't know how to tell him.

ZEK ANDERSON

I will. He's my Godson.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Thank you, Zek.

She looks at Frank and holds his hand.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Do you think he can hear me?

TESS - ANGEL

Every word. Talk to him, baby.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Honey, it's me. I don't know if you can hear me but I have something to say.

A tear runs down her cheek.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I love you. I want you back home, with me and our little zoo.

TESS - ANGEL

He heard you, and he wants to go back home too.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

How do you know?

ZEK ANDERSON

She has connections, Mayling.

Zek takes Frank's hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

I love you too, buddy. Come back to us.

Zek looks behind Tess and sees Andrew the Angel standing. He has a watch in his hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's still at school.

ZEK ANDERSON

I didn't mean him. It's Andrew. He's in the room. Can't you see him by the door?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I see nothing.

TESS - ANGEL

I'll be back.

Tess leaves.

ZEK ANDERSON

I tell you, he's here.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Zek, calm down. You'll need it for Andrew. He won't understand what happened here.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't you see him, Frank? Or am I the only one.

(to Andrew)

Why are you here?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Who are you talking to Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

(standing up)

Why are you here? You can't take him. I won't let you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Zek, what is wrong with you? Calm down. You'll upset Frank.

Andrew motions to the door.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Mayling)

Excuse me.

Zek leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

Zek goes into the hall and doesn't find him. He looks around. A door opens and there is no one there.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why did I know he would do that?

He enters and finds an empty hospital room. Andrew is sitting in a chair waiting. Zek enters.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hello Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

(turning)

Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(standing)

I thought you had more tact than that. He can hear you. What is wrong with you?

ZEK ANDERSON

You. Every time you show up, someone dies. I didn't want Frank to die. That's why you're here, aren't you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I am the Angel assigned to the case.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's going to make it. You can go.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can't. I have my orders. You understand orders?

ZEK ANDERSON

Not all orders are right. Didn't you ever question yours?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Lots of times, but I always end up following them.

ZEK ANDERSON

Didn't you ever make exceptions?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't have the type of boss who allows exceptions. I'm here on a job.

ZEK ANDERSON

How can you be so cold? He's worked very hard for fifteen years to loose it like this?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I feel the same way. I spent the same years with him. You think I like wasting my time on people?

ZEK ANDERSON

Wasting your time? I don't believe I'm hearing this. I thought you were his friend?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Is...He's not dead yet. I could have left ten years ago when you came in but I stayed because **I** wanted to. God wanted Frank to work for him. **I** just made it happen earlier. He IS my friend.

ZEK ANDERSON

Did you see how it happened?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I was there.

ZEK ANDERSON

And you didn't stop it!

ANDREW - ANGEL

I couldn't. I was not given the order.

ZEK ANDERSON

How did it happen?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He was going to his car when two men grabbed him. They made him drink. What he couldn't finish they poured on him. And then one lit a match.

ZEK ANDERSON

Oh my God! They wanted to kill him. Why didn't you do anything? What kind of angel are you? You were going to let him die.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I did all I was allowed. Who do you think told Charlie to find him? ME!

ZEK ANDERSON

You disobeyed orders.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I only delayed what I had to do.

ZEK ANDERSON

I used to see you in Nam. Sometimes, when we were in battle and a man got it, I'd see you in the corner of my eye. I would see Frank go to him and I'd look away and see you. Then when I would look back at Frank he'd shake his head NO. I thought I was seeing things. That WAS you, wasn't it?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes.

ZEK ANDERSON

And now you're here to take him.

ANDREW - ANGEL

If I have to. I've been doing this a long time. I've seen it all. Wars, famine, murder, you name it. Who did you think went into the gas chambers with the six million? I did. It's my job. It was my job to be with you when you got shot, or did you forget?

ZEK ANDERSON

I haven't forgotten. The last think I wanted to do was walk into a robbery.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It was Frank who kept you alive. He kept pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

ZEK ANDERSON

Just like old times.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Zek, I was with you then just in case. You're one stubborn man who doesn't give up easy. Your body was just as stubborn. But Frank's different. He has no insides left. What he didn't destroy, surgery did. He's not you. He probably won't make it.

ZEK ANDERSON

Is that the final word?

ANDREW - ANGEL

So far. Zek, his family is going to need alot of help. Mayling is not Wonderwoman. She has five children to raise. And then there's Andrew. He's going to blame himself.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's not his fault.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know that. But when he finds out, he'll think it is. It's going to be up to you to make him understand.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's just a kid.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Who will have to grow up sooner than he'd like. He's coming down the hall now.

ZEK ANDERSON

What do I say to him?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You'll find the words.

The door opens. Zek looks to see ANDREW HOCKENBERRY enter.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Uncle Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

(looking for Andrew)

In here, son.

Andrew enters. He is carrying a little bag. He puts it on the table.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What are you doing here? The nurse said I should see you first before I saw dad. What's going on?

ZEK ANDERSON

Your father is very sick.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He was fine this morning.

ZEK ANDERSON

He went to Hubbard Street to work. While he was there...he was attacked.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How?

ZEK ANDERSON

Some men grabbed him on the way to the car. They forced him to drink.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Alcohol?

ZEK ANDERSON

There was so much, it aggravated his ulcer and it started bleeding. He needed surgery.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Who would do that?

ZEK ANDERSON

Someone who wanted revenge.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

For what?

(going back)

No! No! It's because of me, isn't it? This is all my fault. I know I shouldn't of told the police. Dad's going to make it? He is going to, isn't he?

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't know, son. There's alot of damage. He might not.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(starting to cry)

He's gonna die. NO! He can't. We need him. **I **need him. He's the only dad **I** got.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Don't call me that.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's your name.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I hate that name. How do you think I feel when I look in the mirror and see a spook? I'm a freak.

ZEK ANDERSON

Your father named you, not me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

As a cruel joke. I'm named after the Angel of Death. This time I lived up to it.

(crying)

Because of me, dad is dying.

Zek holds him.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's not your fault. You did the right thing. If your father was awake, he'd tell you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

Was awake? What do you mean?

ZEK ANDERSON

He's in a coma. The booze poisoned his blood. It has to work its way out.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No! No!

(walking away)

Why did I tell the cops? Dad would be okay if I didn't.

ZEK ANDERSON

You did the right thing, son.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

At the expense of my dad. Uncle Zek, I killed him.

Zek grabs him and strokes his hair.

ZEK ANDERSON

You didn't kill him. He's still alive. I don't know what more I can say to you.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I do.

Zek turns to see Andrew the Angel behind him. Andrew Hockenberry jumps back in disgust.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Get that thing away from me.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's no way to talk to Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(backing away)

He's evil. Get that creature away.

ZEK ANDERSON

Watch your lip, son. He's an Angel.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't give a damn what he is. He brings death.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Andrew, we need to talk.

Andrew the Angel advances while young Andrew backs away more.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Get away from me. Uncle Zek, tell him to go.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Andrew)

What do I do?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Leave us alone for a few minutes. I'll take care of this.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Don't leave me. He's gonna hurt me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I am not here to hurt you. I'm only here to talk. Zek, leave us. Come back in a few minutes.

Zek starts to leave.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Oh, Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tell Tess it's time to get it.

ZEK ANDERSON

Get what?

ANDREW - ANGEL

She'll know. Trust me.

Zek leaves. Young Andrew runs to open the door it doesn't. He turns to Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I locked it.

Young Andrew turns to the door and starts pounding.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Help! I need help! Get me out of here!

Andrew the Angel starts shining. Young Andrew turns to him. Andrew the Angel starts walking to him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Stay away from me.

As the Angel walks up to him, young Andrew walks away from the door. Zek enters.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Uncle Zek, help!

Zek does not see him.

ZEK ANDERSON

You in here, Andrew? Where'd you go?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm here. Can't you see me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He can't see you. No one can.

Zek freezes in his steps.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What are you doing to me? Where are we?

ANDREW - ANGEL

A place outside time. I needed to see you alone.

The Angel walks up to him and young Andrew keeps backing away. As he does, the bag falls revealing a CD.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Don't come any closer. Stay right there.

ANDREW - ANGEL

If you wish... I was there the night you were born. Your poor mother was in labor for fourteen hours. She was in so much pain and yet she was determined to do it without drugs. But, towards the end, she grabbed your father's face, pulled it next to hers, and said "GIVE ME DRUGS." I never say a man so scared in my life.

(approaching)

After it was all over, I saw your dad standing by the nursery window. He was so proud. I walked up to him and asked what your name would be. He turned to me and said "What else, Andrew?"

(approaching more)

I told him I felt flattered but I thought it was a bad idea, because of times like this. But you know your dad. He's one stubborn man, and so are you from what I hear. I'm beginning to wonder if you got anything from your mother. You were so small--

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Stop it! I know what you're doing. It isn't working. Get to the point.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Can't pull anything over your eyes. It never ceases to amaze me. With every generation children get smarter. Alright, I'll get to the point. I have been assigned to your father's case.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's going to die, isn't he? Tell me the truth.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm afraid so. Even if he doesn't, his life will never be the same. He's going to have to make alot of changes, some he won't like. And so will you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Whether you like it or not, you're the man in the family. You're going to have to grow up alot faster. Your mother is going to really need your help. So will your siblings.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Uncle Zek will help.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Uncle Zek is not going to live with you. He has a home and a wife. If your father makes it, he's not going to be the same.

The Angel picks up the CD off the floor.

ANDREW - ANGEL

One thing for sure, all those spicy meals your mother makes will have to stop. He has very little stomach left. It's going to be baby food for a long time. And that's just the beginning.

Young Andrew starts to cry. The Angel holds him.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's okay to cry, son. I know I'm asking alot of you, but it can't be helped.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm scared.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You have every right to be. The world is scary. Take it from me. I've been around. Just remember this. God loves you and he will give you what you need, WHEN you need it, not before. He won't leave you alone. He's given you Uncle Zek. Use him. I know he won't mind.

(looks at CD)

Hendrix, huh?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(backing away)

Dad got me on to him. He's pretty good for a dead guy.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He wasn't always dead, you know. This guy could really kick butt.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad got me a guitar a year ago. He tried to teach me to play, but he's no Hendrix. I finally took lessons. I bought the CD so I could practice. Maybe I could even find some sheet music.

ANDREW - ANGEL

There isn't any. He was in a class by himself. Most of that stuff he made up. Clapton comes close, but there's only one Jimi. You know, people have been known to come out of comas earlier when their senses are stimulated. Perhaps if you played it for your father, it might work?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

In Intensive Care?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You don't have to play it loud. Jimi sounds just as good at normal volume. Besides, CD's have better sound quality. They don't need to be loud.

Zek wakes up.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew, where are you?

They both look at Zek. The Angel slips young Andrew the CD.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I forgot about--

(turns to see Andrew gone)

Him.

Zek goes to the door and looks out. He comes back and finally sees young Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew, where have you been?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The twilight zone.

ZEK ANDERSON

Huh?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You wouldn't believe me.

Zek sees the CD and takes it.

ZEK ANDERSON

What you got here?

(looks at it)

Hendrix. This is new.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I bought it so I could practice some rifts.

ZEK ANDERSON

These are great songs. Man, do they bring back memories. We had this one pilot, Johnny. He would blare this on his helicopter, right in Charlie's ear. They always knew when he was coming. Your dad was crazy about Hendrix. It's too bad he can't hear it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Maybe if we played it, he would?

ZEK ANDERSON

That's not a bad idea. Let's go find a CD player.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Before we go, Uncle Zek. I didn't think of it. Andrew did.

Zek puts his arms around young Andrew's shoulders.

ZEK ANDERSON

Sounds just like him. Let's go see your dad.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Zek and young Andrew enter. Mayling sits by the bed holding Frank's hand. She looks up and sees them.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Mom?

She rises and he runs into her arms.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm so sorry. It's all my fault.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(facing him)

No, honey, it's not.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I put him there.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You did no such thing. The men who hurt him put him here.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

But he may die?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(hugging him again)

He won't die. He's made of strong stuff. Right, Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

Right.

Tess comes in with a CD player. They turn to her.

TESS - ANGEL

I found one.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

A CD player?

TESS - ANGEL

(putting on table)

We keep it at the desk just for cases like this.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm confused.

TESS - ANGEL

Give me the CD, baby.

Tess takes it.

TESS - ANGEL

Hendrix? What a great idea?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You can't play that here?

TESS - ANGEL

And why not?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's a hospital.

TESS - ANGEL

And Frank is a patient who loves Jimi Hendrix. What of it?

Tess peels off the plastic, puts the CD on and starts playing it. Zek walks up behind young Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You like Hendrix too?

TESS - ANGEL

I like all music, except for Rap and Disco. Jazz is my favorite. You know, Jimi, was great on guitar. He came from around here. DO you play?

Zek puts his hand on young Andrew's neck.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew is in a band.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

My dad tried to teach me but it didn't work. I finally took lessons. I bought the CD to see if I can learn it.

TESS - ANGEL

You any good?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Not like Hendrix. With a little practice---

TESS - ANGEL

Let me tell you a secret about music. You could be educated and play with the precision of a computer, but it doesn't men a thing. You have to feel it in your soul. Without soul, you're just an over-educated bore. Everyone from Beethoven to Hendrix knew that. You take Hendrix's guitar. It became a part of him. You take your guitar and make it a part of you. Make it SPEAK to you. Then you'll know what made men like Beethoven famous.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Was that before or after Chuck Berry told him to roll over?

ZEK ANDERSON

Hey! Watch your lip. That's no way to talk to a lady.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's no lady. That's an Angel like Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

Sorry about that, Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

That's okay. I knew Wolfgang you know. Man was deaf but you wouldn't believe what came out of his mouth. He would make the devil blush. Andrew's in good company. As for your guitar, young man, make sure it comes from the soul. Make it an extension of your arm.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes, ma'am.

TESS - ANGEL

I'll leave you alone now.

Tess leaves. Zek turns to young Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

One of these days, son, your lip will have to change. Your dad may not be awake, but I am. Do I make myself clear?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes sir.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're just like your dad. You should have heard him in Nam. You got it from him. Come here.

Zek hugs him while both adults look at a sleeping Frank.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. POLICE STATION. MORNING. -- LATER

The camera pans on a man reading a book. The book sleeve has a picture of Detective Marcus Taylor. It expands to show a busy police station. Two other detectives, DETECTIVE JOHN JOHNSON and DETECTIVE JOSEPH KOWALSKI, approach him with a third man, DETECTIVE MARCUS TAYLOR.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Hey, Joe. Your man's here.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

(looking up from book)

Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle.

Detective Johnson walks away. Detective Kowalski puts down the book, rises and walks over.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

You made it, Det. Taylor.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

(shaking hand)

It took hours to get a cab. You got the information?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

(pointing to file on desk)

Right here. I've made copies of all the interviews just like you asked.

(looking at file)

That was a strange case.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Where are you at reading my book?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

The hooker murder, about fifteen years ago.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Of yeah, that one.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Ever find the guy who caught him?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

No, he disappeared, just like a ghost. Can you fill me in now or later? I have a flight tonight.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Now, it's a slow day. Have a seat.

Detective Johnson comes back.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Party's over gentlemen. We have work to do.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

What is it?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Man got attacked on Hubbard Street.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Not another drunk. It's just those kids from the school.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Not this time. It's the Hubbard Street Angel, Hockenberry.

Detective Taylor looks up.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

He's in the hospital now. Doesn't look like he'll make it. Shame. He's a good guy. Only he would cater to winos.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Excuse me. What's his first name?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Frank, I think. He's called Doc. I don't know why?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I do. We served together in Nam. He was our medic. What happened to him?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

You seen him lately?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Not for a couple years, why?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

You know he's a reformed drunk?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Yeah?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

He's worked really hard, he and his partner, Anderson, to clean up the area. They've been a real inspiration. Apparently this morning he was going to the car when he got attacked. Some thugs made him drunk. I talked to the nurse and she said it doesn't look good. This guy ain't gonna make it.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

I was the officer on duty when he was attacked fifteen years ago. He was a mess.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Yeah, I remember. It was our ten-year reunion, the week the hooker died.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

I still have his case on the computer. I can call it up if you like?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Please.

The three go to a computer while Detective Kowalski pulls up the file.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Here it is, file #110312. I even have a picture of what he looked like. Care to see it?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Please.

Detective Kowalski pushes a few keys. Detective pulls back in disgust.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

My God.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

I tell you, Taylor. This man had an angel watching over him. I've seen bad beatings before, but even this one turned my stomach.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

This happen often?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Too often.

(closing file)

Why last summer a man was finally killed. Three teens from the school made sure there was nothing left recognizable. We try to contain it and last summer the attacks stopped. And it's all because of the Hubbard Street Angel.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Why this revenge?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

So far, it looks like robbery.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

How many robbers use booze?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

You know, I was at the trial of those boys.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Wasn't one of them Hockenberrys?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Andrew, no way.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Yes, way. He may not have struck the man but he was there. He saw what was going on and he ran, and not for help. That kid helped him as if he hit the man himself.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

What happened to the kids?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Two were sent to juvenile homes. Andrew was sentenced to three months community service. He worked with his dad on Hubbard Street. I remember another thing that happened at the trial. When the two kids were being taken one, one threatened your friend. I believe his words were, "It only takes one drink."

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

You gentlemen begin to see a pattern here? This was no robbery.

Detective Johnson starts opening the last file mentioned.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Get the name of the boys.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Way ahead of you. All I have to do is press "print".

Detective Johnson goes to the printer.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Let's go, gentlemen.

They leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY. MORNING

Tess is at the nurse's station. Detectives Taylor, Johnson and Kowalski approach. She looks up.

TESS - ANGEL

May I help you?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

I'm looking for a Frank Hockenberry.

(shows badge)

I'm Detective Johnson and this is Detective Kowalski and Taylor.

TESS - ANGEL

He's in room 316.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

May we speak to him?

TESS - ANGEL

It won't do any good. He's in a coma. He has been since he was admitted yesterday.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Is there anyone else we can talk to?

Zek comes out and does a doubletake when he sees Taylor, who is listening to Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

His family and his partner---

ZEK ANDERSON

(walking to Taylor)

Taylor?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

(hugging him)

Hey, Sarge!

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

You two know each other?

ZEK ANDERSON

I was his sergeant. I'm Zek Anderson, Frank's partner.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Sorry to hear about him. How's he doing?

ZEK ANDERSON

Not good. I wish I could get my hands on the bastards who did this.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

You and me both, Sarge.

ZEK ANDERSON

Who called you Taylor?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

No one. I was collecting information for my new book when the call came in. I planned to get the information and take a plane tonight. Looks like I'm going to stick around for awhile. I'm gonna get those bastards.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

We all are, Detective.

(to Tess)

Is it possible to speak to his wife?

TESS - ANGEL

She's in the room with her son.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Andrew?

TESS - ANGEL

They're both very upset. You can see them but keep it quiet. Frank may be asleep, but he can still hear and he can get upset. Right now that's the last thing he needs.

ZEK ANDERSON

Let's go, gentlemen.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

The group enters. Mayling and Andrew look up.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Taylor?

He walks up to her. She rises and hugs him.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Hello Mayling.

He approaches young Andrew.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

How you doin', son?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I've been better.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

We all have.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Did Zek call you?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I was in town doing research for my next book when the call came in.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Who are these men?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

I'm Detective Johnson and this is Detective Kowalski. We're with the Nashville Police Department.

(shows badges)

We came to question your husband.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(sitting down)

I'm afraid that's not possible. He doesn't know we're here.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Is that why you're listening to Jimi Hendrix?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That's my son's CD. Frank loves Hendrix. The nurse thought the noise stimulation might bring him out.

Detective Taylor walks to the bed and touches Frank's left hand and sees the mark where his ring was and then looks at Frank.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Jimi's not noise. Right, Frank?

Detective Johnson pulls out a little notebook from his pocket with a pen.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

I'll make this brief. I realize this is a bad time for you. We've done the math and we know this wasn't a robbery. It had to do with your son, Andrew. Didn't it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

The only way to catch these guys is to find what they took. What was missing when your husband was brought in?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

His wallet, credit cards and watch.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

What about his wedding ring?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. I thought the nurse took it off when his hand swelled up. They probably took it off before surgery.

Tess enters the room and goes to the bed. Detective Taylor moves. She quietly checks Frank's pulse.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Are you sure the hospital has his wedding ring?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. I've been too upset to ask.

TESS - ANGEL

(putting down Frank's hand)

We don't have it, baby.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Was there an inscription on it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

Detective Johnson hands Mayling the book and pen.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Could you please write it down for me?

She starts to write but drops the pen when her hand starts to shake. Zek picks it up and grabs the book.

ZEK ANDERSON

(writing)

I know what it is.

(gives back book)

I was his best man.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

(looking at book)

I can't read this. What language is it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm from Vietnam. It's mine.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

What does this mean in English?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

(taking book)

My love forever, Mayling. I learned something on my tours.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

We have enough to work on. Thank you. Don't worry. We'll catch these guys.

The three leave. Zek follows into the hall.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

Zek follows Detective Taylor.

ZEK ANDERSON

Taylor?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Yes, Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

You better hurry on this one.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I know. You don't have to tell me.

ZEK ANDERSON

I really mean it. I saw him.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Who?

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Course he's here.

ZEK ANDERSON

The other one. You remember last Christmas when Frank I walked into a robbery and I got shot and nearly died.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

How could I forget? I thought I lost you.

ZEK ANDERSON

He came to me and said who and what he was. Taylor, he's the Angel of Death.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I remember you telling me. Are you sure?

ZEK ANDERSON

He's in there right now, sitting on a chair, waiting. All he does is wait. It's nerve racking. I'm the only one who can see him. He told me why he's here. It's for Frank. So, please hurry.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I will. You have my word.

Detective Taylor walks off. Zek turns to see Andrew behind him.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. HUBBARD STREET. AFTERNOON

The three detectives get out of a car.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Welcome to Hubbard Street, the garden spot of Nashville.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Reminds me of downtown Watts, after the riots.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

(pointing)

That's the alley where he was attacked.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

(crossing street and looking in)

It's pretty visible. Didn't anyone see anything?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

On Hubbard Street every one is blind.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

So, where are we going?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

To the last place he was seen awake.

(walks to bar door)

His old haunt.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. CHARLIE'S BAR. AFTERNOON

They enter and approach Charlie, who looks up.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

What's your poison?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

(flashing badge)

I'm Detective Johnson and these are Detective Kowalski and Detective Taylor, Nashville police.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

What can I do for you?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

We're inquiring about the attack on Frank Hockenberry. I believe you call him the Hubbard Street Angel?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Maybe you do. To me he's just Doc.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

You were the man who found him?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Yes.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Could you tell me what happened that day?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Frank was trying to get me to put up a poster in my window about an AA meeting. I gave him a hard time. After all, booze is my bread and butter. I finally gave in and he left.

Andrew the Angel walks in disguised as a bum. He sits at the end of the bar. No one pays attention to him.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Why did you go after him?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

That's the weird part. A voice told me to.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Who?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

No one. There were only three of us here; me, Frank and a neighborhood drunk. Funny he was sitting in Doc's old stool.

(looks at Taylor)

Hey! You look familiar. Wait a minute!

Charlie leaves and returns with a book.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

You're Marcus Taylor?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Yes, I am.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

I didn't know you worked Nashville?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I don't. I'm doing research on a book. I happen to be at the station when the call came in. How long have you known Doc?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

About twenty-five years now. Like I said, he spent ten years sitting on that

(points)

Very stool. He was a real mess. I felt sorry for him. He was a grunt, like me.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Where did you serve?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Nam, in country.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

You ever meet Bravo platoon?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Not till I met Doc here.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

He was our medic.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Was he like the man he is now?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Yeah, just more innocent. Except when it came to the girls. That man had so many freebies he NEVER had to pay.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

He never told me that. He's a good guy, with a good heart. Don't get me wrong. He's no softy. After what his son did, he made him work. He made him see the consequences of his actions. Frank used to bring him here. One time he even brought him to see what his old life was like. I told him I didn't like it because of his age. He said he just wanted to give the boy a history lesson.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

And did he?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Three hard months of it. Andrew's a good kid. He just met the wrong crowd.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Did you see anyone running away when you found him?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

I'll be right back, John. I have to use the can.

Detective Kowalski walks away, past Andrew, who follows.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

No, he was alone.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

And there were no other witnesses?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Oh, there were plenty of witnesses. Just not anyone sober enough to remember.

Detective Kowalski returns and approaches Detective Johnson while Andrew gets past him and leaves.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

It's a shame there's no witnesses.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

There is John. Some man told me in the can he saw it happen. He even described the guys.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Where is he?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

I told him--

(turns)

To wait at--

(stopping)

The end of the bar. He's gone.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Just like a ghost, Kowalski?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Yeah, why do you ask?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Because I'm beginning to believe in ghosts.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Should we trust what he says?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

If he's the ghost I'm thinking about, yes.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Just like the guy with the hooker?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Exactly. What was the description?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Two guys, one short and stocky, the other tall and skinny. Real scuzzy looking. That tall one smoked--

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

A cigar?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Yeah, you know them?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

I've seen them in here a few times. They're local hoods. We call them Fric and Frac. They're never without each other and will do ANYTHING to make a buck.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Does the short one have a bad case of acne?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

You know of them?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Our paths have crossed. You wouldn't know where to find them?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

The local flop house. Ask for Fric and Frac. They'll know. You really think it's them? Why would they want to hurt Frank?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

THEY have nothing against him. It's their employer. And if experience serves me right, when we catch them, they'll be very eager to speak.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Thanks for the help.

Detective Johnson starts to leave.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Detective, you get these guys. I want to see Frank again, in here, and I'll take any poster he's got.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

I'm afraid that won't happen. He's in a coma. It doesn't look like he'll come out.

The three men leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. LOCAL FLOP HOUSE. -- AFTERNOON -- CONTINUOUS

Fric and Frac are in their room. It is messy and dirty. Fric is holding the wedding ring.

FRIC

There's some writing in here.

FRAC

What's it say?

FRIC

Can't read it. It looks like Chinese.

FRAC

He did marry one, or was she Japanese?

FRIC

Chinese, Japanese, they all look the same.

There is a knock on the door.

FRAC

Who is it?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Nashville Police. We'd like to ask you a few questions.

FRAC

Just a minute.

(to Fric)

Quick, hide the ring.

Fric puts it in a drawer. Frac goes to the door and opens it revealing the three men.

FRAC

Can I help you officers?

The three enter.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

Cut the crap. We have a search warrant to check the premises.

FRAC

What are you looking for?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

(putting cuffs on Frac)

We have reason to believe you and your partner tried to kill someone and the evidence is here.

FRIC

(standing)

You can't do this. We have rights.

Detective Johnson walks over and cuffs Fric.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

That's right. You have the right to remain silent---

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Check this place.

Detectives Taylor and Kowalski search as Detective Johnson continues reading their rights. Detective Kowalski looks under a seat cushion.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Look what I found?

He pulls out a wallet and credit cards.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Bingo.

(checks ID)

I didn't know you guys were named Hockenberry?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

(opening drawer)

Look what I found?

He pulls out a watch.

FRIC

That's mine.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

And I'm sure you have the receipt.

Detective Kowalski comes by and puts them in an evidence bag. Detective Taylor continues looking.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

What are you looking for?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I know it's here somewhere. Where is it?

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

They probably pawned it. We'll check the pawnshops later.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I know it's here.

(still looking)

God, if you can see me, show me the way.

A small drawer opens as the five watch in amazement.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Did everyone see that?

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

It wouldn't be in there. I just checked it.

Detective Taylor walks over cautiously and looks in, pulling out a ring.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

I'll be damned.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

What's the inscription say?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

My love forever, Mayling. Man, you guys are stupid.

Detective Kowalski comes by and puts the ring in the bag.

DET.JOHN JOHNSON

We got what we came for. Gentlemen, I believe you have some business downtown.

Fric and Frac leave accompanied but Detectives Johnson and Kowalski. Detective Taylor looks as the drawer closes and walks out.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. FLOP HOUSE. HALLWAY. -- AFTERNOON -- CONTINUOUS

Detective Taylor goes up to Detective Kowalski.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

Taylor, what was that?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just call it a ghost.

Detective Kowalski takes the ring from the bag and gives it to Detective Taylor.

DET. JOSEPH KOWALSKI

This whole thing gives me the creeps. Someone wanted us to find this ring for a reason. We've got enough evidence to make this stick. I think you know what to do with this.

Detective Kowalski walks away and Detective Taylor puts it in his pocket and follows.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Detective Taylor enters to see Mayling sitting quietly, alone. Andrew the Angel is a chair, still invisible. Mayling looks at him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(standing)

Any progress?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

We got them and right now they're suffering diarrhea of the mouth.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Thank God.

Detective Taylor walks up to her.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Where's Zek and Andrew?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Zek took him home. He and his wife are buying the kids pizza.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

What about you?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I thought I'd stay a little longer.

Tess comes in to check on Frank. Detective Taylor pulls out the ring and gives it to Mayling and closes her hand.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

We found this.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(opening hand)

Where?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Later. Right now, you need to put it back, just like you did fifteen years ago.

Tess puts her hand over Frank's left hand.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I can't. It's too swollen.

TESS - ANGEL

I don't know about that. It looks just fine to me. His right hand is still bad but his left is much better. Come see for yourself.

Mayling walks over and checks.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

She's right. How did it happen?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Don't ask. Just do.

TESS - ANGEL

Put it on, baby. He's waiting.

She puts the ring on, holds his hand and kisses it.

TESS - ANGEL

Don't you think it's time YOU went home? You look exhausted. I'm sure Detective Taylor could take care of you?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

(touching her neck)

She's right, May. I'll take you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(turning)

Thank you.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I didn't plan on staying the night. May I borrow your couch?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Of course.

TESS - ANGEL

Just say goodnight. It's getting late.

Detective Taylor walks up to the bed and touches Frank's arm.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

See you tomorrow, Doc. Sleep well.

(to Mayling)

I'll wait for you in the hall.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

Detective Taylor walks out. Andrew the Angel follows. Detective Taylor stops.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I know you're back there, Andrew. I can feel you. Show yourself.

He turns and sees him.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hello, Marcus.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Andrew? Sarge was right. He wasn't seeing things.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, he wasn't.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Tell me, all those weird things that are happening. Are you behind it? Did you tell the bartender? Did you tell Kowalski? Did you pull out the drawer?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Guilty as charged.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

You're also the guy who caught the hooker's murderer fifteen years ago?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes, and her name was Alicia. She loved horses and rode them on her father's farm as a child.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

If you have all these powers, why didn't you stop this from happening to Doc?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Because I couldn't, just like I couldn't fifteen years ago. Mayling was his first victim but Frank stopped him. That's why you never found the first victim. Mayling was supposed to die that night. That's why he killed Alicia instead. She was just there at the wrong time.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

How can you let things like this happen?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't let them happen.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

How can God let them happen?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(approaching him)

Taylor, there is only ONE perfect being and that is GOD. No matter what life form you identify, they all have one thing in common. God gave them free will.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I thought he had a master plan?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He does, but if WE, man, animal, or angel, chose not to obey it, he can't do anything. Free will is what gives you a job. It's where crime begins but it's also where love begins. Bad things will always happen to good people. We angels can't tell you humans what to do. We can only guide you. The rest is up to you.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

So, you're done all you had to do?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Except for one.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

(starting to choke)

Doc? He's still going to die?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm afraid so.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

When? Tonight?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Tomorrow? Tell me please, Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

When?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't know when. I just know that Mayling, Andrew and Zek will be there.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

What about me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

That's your choice. You're not necessary anymore.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Not necessary?

Mayling come out and approaches him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm ready.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Huh?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

(turning to Mayling)

I'm just tired. It's been a long day.

He looks back and doesn't see Andrew, who is still there but invisible.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What are you looking at?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Nothing. Let's go.

The two walk off. Tess comes up behind Andrew.

TESS - ANGEL

You okay, baby?

ANDREW - ANGEL

There are some days I wish I could call in sick.

TESS - ANGEL

I'm sure the Father would agree if you wanted a replacement.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know, but I don't. Frank has come a long way. He deserves to go the right way. Let's go back.

They go back into the room.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. HOSPITAL CHAPEL. MORNING

Zek walks in and goes to the front row. He looks up and sees an empty cross in front of him and goes to his knees.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hey, God. It's me, Zek. I know we haven't talked in a long time and I'm sorry. I've been busy. I guess you know why I'm here. I don't know where to begin. So, if I start rambling, please forgive me. I've never been good with words or speeches.

God, I don't know why you're doing this to Frank. I thought you needed him to help. Isn't that what Andrew said? He's doing his job and not complaining. Is this some type of test, for him or me? Which one of us is your Jonah? Is it both of us? We're trying as hard as we can. After all, we're only human.

You know, when Frank got started, he was always late. If you said nine o'clock, it became nine-thirty and that's if you were lucky. His problem wasn't driving. Granted he drives an old beater, but he keeps it up. He has a garage and we have a parking lot. Yet, he was always late.

I finally asked him why and you know what he told me. He can't get into the bathroom. He gets up early, heads for the door and someone always beats him to it. If it isn't May, it's the kids. I finally told him he has to get a bigger house or another bathroom. He chose the bathroom.

Tess appears and sits next to him quietly. He cannot see her yet.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't know if I'm getting through to you. I just have one request. Please, don't take Frank, not yet. His family needs his love, I need his help and you need both. God, this is very difficult for me. I find it hard to talk to someone who isn't there.

Tess puts her hand on his shoulder.

TESS - ANGEL

He's here.

ZEK ANDERSON

(looking up)

Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

You sit down and finish up. You don't need to be on your knees.

He sits down and looks at the cross again.

ZEK ANDERSON

They call him the Hubbard Street Angel. He hates that name. He always says it should be me. I was the one who found him. He's just a man doing YOUR job. Please let him live, at least until he can use the second bathroom.

(to Tess)

You think he heard me?

TESS - ANGEL

Every word and the ones you didn't say that were in your heart. Those words are more important.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm scared, Tess. If he dies, that family is really going to need me. I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it. I just have some much love to give.

TESS - ANGEL

I wouldn't worry, Mr. Anderson. When you get tired, someone else will take over and HE never runs on empty.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. MORNING

Zek, Mayling, and young Andrew are in Frank's room. Again, only Zek can see Andrew the Angel who sits quietly waiting. Detective Taylor enters. Zek sees him and walks up to him. Detective Taylor goes to the bed and touches Frank's left hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

(softly)

May told me you about the ring. Thanks. How did you find it?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I'll tell you one day when we've both had too much to drink. You'd never believe me sober.

ZEK ANDERSON

Did it have anything to do with the guy sitting in that chair?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

How did you guess?

ZEK ANDERSON

Can you see him?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Let's talk outside.

The two leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

The two walk out into the hall. Detective Taylor makes sure they're alone.

ZEK ANDERSON

What are you looking for?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I wanted to make sure we were alone. That guy gives me the creeps.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're not alone.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I finally saw him. He followed me out of the room last night. I demanded to see him and he materialized. He's a God Damn ghost.

ZEK ANDERSON

What did you talk about?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Alot of things I can tell you later. But there's one thing you need to know. He said he was coming for Doc, today.

ZEK ANDERSON

When?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

He wouldn't tell me.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't know what's worse. Seeing a man die when you don't expect it, or when you do?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I'd rather not know.

A commotion starts in the room. Doctors and nurses run in bringing equipment. Mayling and young Andrew come out. She is trying to hold young Andrew, but is failing.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He can't die. Don't let him die.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We can't stop it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I have to see him.

Zek and Detective Taylor approach. Zek grabs young Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

Son, you can't go in there.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I have too.

ZEK ANDERSON

(pulling his face to his)

You have to let the doctors do their work. We can't help him anymore.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Who can?

Mayling starts to cry and Detective Taylor holds her. The men are tearing. Zek raises his head to young Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's in God's hands now.

Young Andrew starts to cry. The two men see Andrew the Angel walk out into the hall. The commotion stops and the medical staff exit with the equipment. Tess goes in alone and closes the door. Mayling and young Andrew look up. All four wait patiently. Tess comes out a few minutes later.

TESS - ANGEL

You can go in now.

The four start. Tess stops Zek and Detective Taylor.

TESS - ANGEL

Family first.

Mayling and young Andrew go in. The two men lean against the wall. They are speechless. Zek starts to smile.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Why are you smiling?

ZEK ANDERSON

I was thinking about a second bathroom.

Tess comes out.

TESS - ANGEL

You gentlemen can go in now.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

They enter as Tess leaves. Frank is awake and sitting up. Mayling is holding his hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

(surprised)

Frank! You're awake.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You look surprised. Why?

ZEK ANDERSON

You had us worried.

Frank sees Detective Taylor.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Taylor, what are you doing here?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

It's a long story. I was in town and I couldn't leave without seeing your ugly face.

ZEK ANDERSON

How do you feel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Like my insides are gone.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

You don't have any insides. You took care of that years ago.

Frank turns to his family.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Honey, I'd like a few minutes alone.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

She gets up, kisses him, takes her son's hand and they walk out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning to Zek)

Thanks for being there. I don't know if you did anything special but you must have. I can see it in their faces.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't start. I don't want the world to think I'm a sap.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You, never.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Doc, I need to ask you some questions.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Go ahead.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Now that you're awake, you're going to get a visit from NPD. I worked with them and we caught the guys who did this. I need to know, do you remember anything?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not much. I want to Charlie's bar to put up a poster. He gave me a hard time but gave in. As I was walking to the car, a hand grabbed me. There were two guys. They said a few words and then I saw the bottle. I don't remember anything after that.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Can you identify them?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. Their faces are blurred. Maybe in a few days. Why did they do this to me?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

They were paid to attack you by a father whose boys Andrew told on. It was revenge. They made it look like a robbery, but the math didn't add up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What did they take?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Your wallet and watch.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looks relieved at hand)

At least I still have my wedding ring. I don't know what I would do without it.

ZEK ANDERSON

Frank, I know these questions will sound crazy but I have to ask.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Shoot.

ZEK ANDERSON

Do you remember seeing anything or anyone else?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't remember seeing anything or anyone else. I heard voices. I know I heard May, Andrew, you and another I thought I recognized.

(to Detective Taylor)

That must have been yours. But there is one thing I remember that makes no sense at all. I heard another voice. You guys are gonna think I'm crazy.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

We knew your ugly puss was crazy twenty-five years ago.

ZEK ANDERSON

What did you hear?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jimi Hendrix.

The two men start to smile.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What's so funny? Why would I hear Hendrix?

ZEK ANDERSON

(sees CD and give it to Frank)

The day of your attack, before Andrew knew, he bought this CD. He wanted to learn some riffs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Good luck. Andrew's smart but he could never do Jimi.

ZEK ANDERSON

Your nurse thought if we played it, it would stimulate you to come back faster. The first day we played it at least ten times.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Ten? You must have hated it by then.

ZEK ANDERSON

Me? I love Jimi. Mayling on the other hand, that's a different story. By the fourth time, she was climbing the walls.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(to Detective Taylor)

Taylor, I still don't understand why you're here.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

A friend of yours told me I was supposed to be. He called it free will

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You lost me.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I don't know if I was part of the plan or not. I just know I chose to stay.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It probably had something to do with me seeing your ugly face again.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Hey! Don't talk like that. I have lots of ladies who feel differently.

ZEK ANDERSON

Do you remember anything else?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Should I?

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew was there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My son?

ZEK ANDERSON

The other one. He told us he came for you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Wow...That's a thought. Well, If I had to go, I'd rather to be with Andrew. He's the reason I'm here.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

More than you know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wish I would have seen him.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

But he's the Angel---

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know he is. He told me fifteen years ago, and I didn't care then. I don't care now. He's my friend. That's why I named my son after him.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

He doesn't give you the creeps?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. When he's here, I feel safe. What day is this?

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Wednesday.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I got attacked Monday. That explains it. I knew I was in danger but for two days I felt safe. Now I know why.

Tess comes in with a bucket of water and a bar of soap.

TESS - ANGEL

Time to go, gentlemen. Frank has a long day ahead of him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where's Mayling and Andrew?

TESS - ANGEL

Having a long lunch and a well-needed family talk. I sent them both out and that's why I intend to do with you.

ZEK ANDERSON

But he just woke up.

TESS - ANGEL

I don't care. He's been asleep for three days and he's starting to get a little ripe. He's getting a bath and then he's getting some REAL sleep. His body needs the rest.

ZEK ANDERSON

But Tess--

She grabs both men by the ears.

TESS - ANGEL

When I say scat, I mean SCAT!

(pushing them out door)

Now go.

ZEK ANDERSON

At least get a man to do it. It's only right. Think of Frank.

TESS - ANGEL

(putting hands on waist)

I am. Now go and send in the orderly with the towels.

She shoves them out and turns to Frank who is laughing.

TESS - ANGEL

You won't laugh after you've had one of my baths. I scrub EVERY inch.

Frank's face drops.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

The two men enter the hall. A male orderly stands before them with towels and his back turned.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

Where did she come from?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(turning)

The same place I did.

The two men freeze.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're an orderly?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Only an orderly.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

You changed your mind, why?

ANDREW - ANGEL

**I **didn't change my mind. God did. It had something to do with a second bathroom. Like you, I'm only here to follow orders. And I have some orders for you two.

ZEK ANDERSON

You do?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(to Zek)

He wants you to go back to work.

(to Taylor)

And you to write that book. He gave you that talent and he wants you to use it.

ZEK ANDERSON

Will I see you when I get back?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No. We'll both be gone. This is it, Zek.

(extends hand)

Till we meet again.

Zek looks at the hand and then at him. He slowly shakes it. Andrew turns to Taylor and does the same. Taylor looks at it and backs away.

DET. MARCUS TAYLOR

I don't think so. Another time. Nothing against you.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(putting hand down)

I understand.

Andrew turns to Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

I guess that means it's human help from now on.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(smiling)

I don't know about that. You never know where we're going to turn up.

A young nurse comes by and taps Andrew on the shoulder. It is Monica.

MONICA - ANGEL

Tess needs those towels now, Andrew.

She walks off.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(saluting)

Yes, ma'am.

FADE OUT:


End file.
